How Cliché
by ZeldaNation
Summary: "Would it be too cliché to say I quit because of you?" "Not at all, Link. Not at all." A short one shot about Link and Zelda watching a movie together. Modern AU Zelink. Rated T for swearing.


**Author's Note:** Hello everybody, I am back. It's been forever since I've uploaded anything and I just wanted to let you guys know that I have not taken a break for no reason. Believe it or not, throughout this whole mini accidental hiatus, I've been actively writing. I have about 10 pieces of writing that have not been uploaded yet and have been sitting in my vault of sorts. Anyways, enjoy this one shot and have an amazing day!

* * *

 **How Cliché**

The couple walked through the busy street, cars speeding through the road, as they exchanged words between each other.

Stopping at a corner they began to argue, at one point he yelled, "I hate you!"

"Not as much as I despise you!" She shot back.

"You are so angering!"

"You are th-" Her words were cut off by his lips, the taste of his cigar probably still present, as they began to make out.

"Aw bullshit!" Zelda cried, sitting on the couch holding the bowl of buttery popcorn.

"I know right?" Link responded, sitting next to her on the well loved couch as he reached for another handful of popcorn.

The movie kept playing as Zelda added, "And if they're yelling at each other in the middle of a street how is no one going to pay attention? I know for a fact that people are way too nosy to not listen in to the fight."

"And the worst thing is that they started making out in the middle of their argument!" Link said exasperatedly. "That's just, ugh, no. It's the basic 'Oh I hate you!' and 'I hate yo too!' and then they make out. In an argument, the last thing I'd be doing is making out."

"Also, he had just been smoking his cigar the whole time they were eating and she's just going to kiss him like the taste doesn't bother her?" Turning to Link, the 24 year old added, "I'm just glad you stopped smoking Link, I can't imagine how Ruto used to kiss you."

He turned to Zelda. "They were cigarettes, and I broke up with Ruto months ago Zelda, there's no need to keep bringing it up."

Zelda laughed. "My bad, there's a huge difference between cigars and cigarettes and how both will kill your lungs."

The 25 year old smiled. "And again, I stopped so there's no need to bring it up."

"I'm just proving my point Link," she said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Oh right, Miss Zelda here must _always_ be right," he laughed.

"You better not forget it."

Link feigned mock surprise. "Oh, of course, _I'm_ the forgetful one."

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm forgetful?" Zelda questioned.

"No, no. Why would _I_ do such a thing?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed as she smiled. "Are you trying to start a fight with me, Link Forrester?"

Link pointed to himself. " _Me_? Never."

"I believe you," Zelda responded.

Link threw a piece of popcorn at her. "Liar."

"I'm insulted," Zelda replied in mock indignation. Then, for good measure she threw a handful of popcorn at him.

Link attempted to block the barrage of popcorn with his hands, but failed. Smirking at the blonde next to him, he grabbed a handful and hurled it at her. Zelda shrieked and proceeded to jump off of the couch, the bowl of popcorn still in her hands.

Link jumped off of the couch and began to chase her, footsteps pounding on the carpet as they ran through the apartment.

"Link, stop!" Zelda huffed as she avoided him.

"You're gonna have to surrender Zel," Link responded.

They made their way into the kitchen, each person on one side of the small island.

"Give it up Zelda, we're at a stalemate."

She shook her head, her undulating hair rippling with the movement. "I'm the one with the popcorn Link."

Link smirked. "Well then, what shall you do?"

Zelda set down the bowl on her side and proceeded to think. Seeing the bowl set down and hoping her reaction time would be slow, Link dove over the counter to reach for the bowl. Unfortunately for him, Zelda assumed he would try to grab the bowl so she quickly snatched it and poured the remaining popcorn and kernels on his head.

"Oof, I've been...defeated," came Link's voice.

Zelda merely giggled and returned to the couch. Link followed her back to the living room after ridding his blonde hair of the snack.

"I'm gonna be honest Zelda, you got me."

She smiled. "That's why I'm the brains in all the pranks. I'm not all beauty, Link."

Link decided to tease her. "Since when were you considered a beauty?"

Zelda laughed. "What? You didn't hear? It's common knowledge that no woman compares to me."

"Not even the most famous actress, Nabooru?" Link asked.

"Just because we're watching a movie that she starred in doesn't mean that you need to bring her up, Link."

He merely scoffed. "Don't tell me you're jealous of her?" Upon hearing Zelda's silence he added, "Wait you are? Aw, Zelda feels threatened by Nabooru. Who would've though such a thing was possible? The mighty Zelda, thinking that sh-"

He was silenced by Zelda's soft lips upon his. Wrapping one arm around her waist while running his fingers through her hair with the other, he shifted her so that she was sitting on top of him on the couch.

They finally parted from lack of air, both lightly panting.

Zelda spoke first. "At least I don't have to kiss a man who smokes."

Link playfully rolled his eyes. "And I keep reminding you, I stopped."

Zelda sat next to Link once more, snuggling into him. "Good thing you did, or else you wouldn't receive any kisses from me."

"Would it be too cliché to say I quit because of you?" Link asked.

Zelda smiled, running her hand through his golden locks. "Not at all, Link. Not at all."

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and attempting to watch more romantic movies starring Nabooru, for what genre would be better suited to watch on Valentine's Day? Link left Zelda's embrace only to bring back a blanket for them as they marathoned every single movie with Nabooru, the popcorn fight completely forgotten, with the only evidence being the mess they made on the floor of their apartment.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think about this story so please leave a review!

ZeldaNation


End file.
